Forever
by AnnaJeanne
Summary: Post season 2, Dean getting ready to accept that he is going to die.


I have become really bad for starting stories I have every intention of finishing…but never do. My stories tend to follow whatever my interest or muse is at the time. For this one I will attempt to finish what I start…

I own nothing except for any characters you don't recognize.

The golden moments in the stream of life rush past us and we see nothing but sand; the angels come to visit us, and we only know them when they are gone. George Elliot

Angels deliver Fate to our doorstep - and anywhere else it is needed. Jessi Lane Adams

No matter where he hid there was no ultimate hiding spot. So the game continued for what seemed like forever, much to Dean's great annoyance. However, he played on and continued to look for the next hiding spot.

Only to please his father and entertain Sam was the main motivation. Nowadays, their childhood seemed non existent, but he was too old for playing games like hid-in-seek. Thinking about his awesome gun shooting skills he skidded past a tree coming upon a small cottage in the middle of the woods. Certain that he had never seen the house before, and chances were good no one else had, seeming safe enough, went in to hide.

Hopefully, Sammy had just stayed put behind that tree where he had left him, and the game would be over when they could not be found. Hide-in-Seek really was a stupid game. The wait was taking so long, and concentrating on looking out the window he failed to notice the fait sound of a door opening.

"Got you again!" A soft voice rang out from behind.

'Crap', there would be another game.

"Ok, Tiffany", Dean said standing up with his hands in the air. Turning around to see the smug face of a little girl, young Dean was extremely annoyed. "Why don't we just stop for today? We can play again tomorrow, I promise." He said the in the nicest voice he was able to muster.

However his words went unnoticed as his capturer peered into the next room.

"Did you hear me, T?" fully annoyed now, to the little girl who was not paying attention. Go figure. After taking hours out of his day to play with the daughter of one of his father's friends, it was such a waste, as always. This was stupid, he was going to grab Sammy and go back to find something more useful to do with his time.

Following her into the next room completely bathed in sun-light that poured though the dirty window he did not stop to notice the beauty of the moment, he would later appreciate. Before him, the blonde haired, blue eyed girl, twirled around the room, just stopping before she ran into him, "Will you dance with me?" She asked.

"No. Lets just go, our Dad's will be pissed if they find us in this shack", he replied right away. Noticing the widening of her eyes at the word pissed, he revised himself. "Sorry, our Dad's will be really _mad_. Plus it's almost dinner time. We can find Sam and go eat."

As much as he hated playing childish games he never had the heart to really say no to Tiffany. As it was he let he continue on her own for a minute more watching her, just to be sure she didn't trip on the crooked floor boards.

Smiling she said, "Ok" slipping her hand into his as he helped her out of the house.

"How did you even find that dump?" he said to her as they walked quietly back through the woods.

"Don't say that about it! I love that house!" she pouted. He rolled his eyes.

"You say that about everything. In a couple of years it will just be a pile of wood." he countered.

Giving him the biggest, "You're an idiot look", she countered back. "I don't care; I promise I'll love it forever".

"Fine whatever." Fed up with the conversation he ended it with one blow. What a stupid comment. "You can't love something forever."

She bounced in front of him and stuck out her tongue and said, "Well I'll love you forever too!" and sprinted the rest of the way out of the woods. Annoyed Dean ran the rest of the way behind her. At least they would be leaving on another hunt in a couple days. This was all too immature for him. Sam catching up behind him as they reached the backyard,

"Are we finally done playing" Sam whined. Apparently Dean was not the only one now to have grown out of kid games.

However the brothers stopped short when they saw Tiffany kneeling on the ground clearly upset. Rushing up behind her thinking she had fallen and hurt herself, they spotting the source of her distress; an injured bird on the ground with what was probably a broken wing. "Can we help him?" she looked up with tears in her eyes.

Sighing to himself, Dean knelt on the ground next to her.

"Ok, Sammy. You go get Dad and Ron and tell them". Sam ran off in search on help. "It's ok T", using his nickname for her to cheer her up. Once again maybe it was his nature to protect those younger than him, Tiffany a year younger than Sam it was nice to have someone who was naïve to the things they knew about. Then again Tiffany was something special. "It's probably just a broken wing, something that will be easy to-----"

Jarred awake from the dream Dean opened his eyes to the darkness of his car as it barreled down the interstate. He was sure that he had forgotten that moment of his life. It had been a long time since he had thought about that old cottage and that stupid bird they ended up taking to the animal hospital. It seemed like a life time ago.

Everything seemed so much better then. Dad still alive, they were defiantly happier, life in general was so much simpler then, and he and Sam weren't swallowed up in a mess that he was beginning to down in. One year, he had one year, well actually a little less than that now. And as his time was winding down the more anxious he was to get there.

"We're about 4 hours away now", Sam said reading his mind.

Poor Sam, he was still holding on to hope to save him. He actually found it easy now to give up and accept his defeat. At least it would be somewhat of a fun ride to the finish he thought at first. Him and Sam drove around, stopping at bar after bar. Now that he had had his fill of a lifetime of hot girls they made their way to one last stop he cared to see. Sad he had wasted so much time.

Before he left this earth to walk what would probably be the bowls of hell, he needed to see her at least one last time. The one he knew would save him in the end.


End file.
